eternalgloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Choosing your class is possibly the most important decision you will make in the game. There are 15 different classes in the game, Each is given by choosing 2 of the main 5 class types: Warrior - Master of blades and melee combat. Cleric - Gifted in the art of healing and divine light. Mage - Advanced in offensive magics, high damage potential. Archer - Trained with a bow, focuses on taking enemies out from distance. Thief - Master of the darkness and stealth, focuses on quick sharp strikes to the enemies' weak spots rather than rely on brute force. Assassin STR+2 DEX+8 CHR+2 Access to the Thief Skill tree The assassin flits from shadow to shadow, lying in wait until his target is vulnerable, then striking like a cobra. Bandit STR+3 STA+2 DEX+4 CHR+1 Access to Both the Warrior and Thief Skill trees Bandits combine the physical prowess of Warriors with the stealth of the most cunning Rogues, they are weapon masters and feared by all. Battlemage STR+2 STA+4 DEX+1 CHR+1 Access to both the Warrior and Mage skill trees Employing sword and spell with dauntless courage and deadly force, the handful of battlemages remaining in the world comprise a lonely and little-known order of adventurers, explorers, and mercenaries in search of battle. Berserker STR+6 STA+4 DEX+2 Access to the Warrior Skill tree Using the power of rage and their enemies' fear, Berserkers can enter a state of pure focus, in which they receive no pain, and are capable of dealing brutal blows in quick succession Daggerspell Shaper STR+1 STA+1 DEX+3 CHR+2 INT+3 Access to both the Mage and Thief Skill trees The bane to any warrior, the Daggerspell Shaper hides in wait, and chooses the right moment to barrage the enemy with busts of magic Disciple STA+2 CHR+5 INT+5 Access to the Cleric Skill tree A disciple is the true master of the light, capable of healing massive wounds with a flick of his wrist, and capable of attacking the darkness in even the noblest of opponents Divine Bowman STA+2 DEX+2 CHR+4 INT+2 Access to both the Cleric and Archer Skill trees Divine Bowmen use the light to guide and empower their arrows, providing amazing damage potential and consistent accuracy. They are also capable of healing themselves with the power of white magic. Doombringer STA+2 CHR+2 INT+8 Access to the Mage Skill tree Doom Bringers have the most damage potential of any other class in the world. Dedicating their whole lives to the world of dark Magics, they learn to create havoc in the world around them, killing enemies before they realise what happened. Greymage STA+2 CHR+3 INT+5 Access to both the Mage and Cleric Skill trees Mastering the powers of light and dark magics, a greymage is the ultimate pragmatist, capable of unleashing deadly bolts of magic at the enemy, and shielding themselves in divine light. When trained correctly, a Greymage is a deadly opponent to anyone. Hunter STR+1 STA+1 DEX+5 CHR+3 Access to both the Thief and Archer Skill trees The perfect combination, Using the terrain to their advantage, the Hunter can ambush opponents, and in their confusion, sneak up and slice them to pieces. Lurker STR+2 STA+3 DEX+3 CHR+2 Access to both the Archer and Warrior trees With the ability to shoot long distances, and trained by the Warrior's Guild. Lurkers are masters of the area around them, weakening enemies with paralysing ranged Paladin STR+2 STA+3 DEX+1 CHR+2 INT+2 Access to both the Cleric and Warrior Skill trees After training in the arts of combat and the mysteries of the divine, the paladin is anointed as a holy warrior dedicated to the protection of law, good and great justice. Shadow Priest STR+1 STA+1 DEX+3 CHR+3 INT+2 Access to both the Thief and Cleric Skill trees A master of both the darkness and the light, Shadow priests commonly use daggers to slice and dice the enemy while healing and strengthening themselves with divine light Sniper STA+2 DEX+6 CHR+4 Access to the Archer Skill tree A sniper is patient, careful, quiet, and deadly accurate. they devote their life to perfecting their skill with the bow and are capable of shooting massive distances with great force Spellwarp Archer STA+3 DEX+2 CHR+3 INT+3 Access to both the Archer and Mage Skill tree The spellwarp Archer contorts spells into his arrows, firing multiple spells at rapid speed at the opponent, a true master from range.